Adventure Time (pilot)
Adventure Time - is the pilot episode for the animated series Adventure Time. The episode has not in a any of seasons. Episode was air on 7th December 2008. Plot Episode is start, when Pen sleep under the tree and Jake meditating. When Pen wakes up, he went to Jake and ask him what he doing. Jake answered him, that's he meditating to connect his mind to the internet. Then Jake shows Pen, the dance which he "downloaded". After dance they see Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum's rainicorn, which flies by crying. Then Jake and Pen start to run to her, and Jake grows and two follow Rainicorn. Pen tells to Lady Rainicorn joke, but this causes, that she start crying more. They follow she to the Ice Kingdom, where Ice King start shooting at Lady Rainicorn. Pen says that Ice King is an oxymoron and Jake shrinks. Jake sees that Ice King has trapped Princess Bubblegum. After Pen puts on a turtle-neck sweater, he asks Jake if he wants his booties, and he give them to him. Pen and Jake tells "Adventure Time", then jump and slide onto the ice and surf on penguins. They land into the ice, then meet the Iceclops. Then they start throw the snowballs at him. Then they meet the Snow Golem, and they throw the snowballs at him as well. Then they meet the Fire Elemental, who asks them for direction to sun. Pen gives the direction and throw two snowball at him. This makes him upset and asks them how old they are, Pen says that's he 12 and Jake says that's he 28. Then they hear the Ice King's evil laugh. Jake stretches his legs to boost Pen up to Ice King. Pen tells him to stop it but Ice King tells him to stop meddling and that Pen and his dog can't harm him. Pen says that Jake is not his dog but his best friend. Then Pen kicks Ice King into his cave and start to fight with him. When Pen fights with Ice King, Jake flirts with Lady Rainicorn. Ice King uses his frozen lightning bolts to freeze Pen in a block of ice. Then Pen's mind transported him to the Mars, where he meets the Abraham Lincoln. Lincoln tells Pen that he needs to believe in himself. Pen scremas "NEVER!" and his mind transported back to present and breaks the ice block. Pen sees Ice King fly away with Princess Bubblegum. Then Jake, Pen and Princess Rainicorn chase after Ice King. Pen jumps, and grab Princess Bubblegum, then catch them Lady Rainicorn. Then left only Jake and Ice King, which tells Jake that he has not chance with him, because he has his crown with gives him his powers. But Jake knocks the crown, and it falls on the gorund. Then Jake walk away on his outstretched legs. When Lady Raincorn landed with Princess Bubblegum and Pen, Pen tells to Princess that's she is now free and she thanks him for help and kiss him. Jake comes and asks what going on. Then Pen says that they have some stuff to do. But Jake says they haven't nothing to do. Then Pen sees three ninjas stealing an Old Man's diamonds. The they tells "Adventure Time" and go to them. Characters * Pen (First appearance) * Jake (First appearance) * Lady Rainicorn (First appearance) * Ice King (First appearance) * Princess Bubblegum (First appearance) Other * Penguins (First appearance) * Iceclops (First appearance) * Snow Golem (First appearance) * Fire Elemental (First appearance) * Abraham Lincoln (First appearance) * Ninjas (First appearance) * Old Man (First appearance) Full Cast & Crew Crew * Created by - Pendleton Ward * Directed by - Larry Leichliter, Hugo Morales and Pendleton Ward * Executive producers - Fred Seibert and Larry Huber * Producer - Kevin Kolde * Co-Producer - Pendleton Ward * Line Producer - Therese Trujillo * Production Manager - Jack Kinman * Production Coordination - Eric Cookmayer and MacGregor Middleton * VP of Development for Frederator - Eric Homan * Development of Coordination for Frederator - Melissa Wolfe * Executive Assistants - Carrie Miller and Scott Moure * Storyboard Artist & Character Design - Pendleton Ward * Background Design - Julian Nariñe * Prop Design - Adam Mute * Color Stylist & Background Painting - Neil Graf * Title Cards - Paul Linsley * Animatic Supervisor - Justin Baker * Animatic Editor - Ted MacHold * Dialogue Editor - Michael Petak * Animation Checker - Kathy Gilmore * Track Reading - Slightly-Off Track, Inc. * "Adventure Time" Theme Song Written by - Pendleton Ward * Original Music by - Casey James Basichis * Additional Lyrics by - Leah Beth Freeman * Voice Direction - Pendleton Ward * Casting Direction - Meredith Layne * Casting Assistant - Erin Glasenhagen * Recording Engineer - Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Recording Engineer - Mishelle Smith * Supervising Picture Editor - Otte Farrene * Assistant Editor - Kevin Zaleh * Director of Post Production - Jason Stiff * Post Production Supervisor - Molly Maldonado * Additional Post Production Services - Anna Adams, Andre Bautilier, Christian Evans and J.F. Kinyon * Post Production Services - Encore Hollywood * Telecine Colorist - Dexter P. * Post Production Sound Services - Salami Studios Audio Post * Re-Recording Mixer - Thomas J. Maydock * Sound Effects Editor - Rick Hinson * Foley Mixer - Jeff Kettle * Foley Artist - Sanaa Cannella * Animation Production Services - JM Animation Co., Ltd. * Overseas Animation Directors - Ryu Ki Hyun and Kim De Sik * Main Title by - Bishop Animation * Main Title Sound Design by - Bunker New York * Random! Cartoons Logo Design - Michael Lapinski * Special Thanks to - Margie Cohn, Eric Coleman, Mark Taylor and Cyma Zarghami * Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon - Claudia Spinelli Cast * Pen - Zach Shada * Jake and Iceclops - John DiMaggie * Princess Bubblegum - Paige Moss * Ice King and Fire Element - John Kassir * Lady Rainicorn and Snow Golem - Dee Bradley Baker * Old Man and Abraham Lincoln - Pendelton Ward Trivia * Pen (aka Finn) is 12 years old in this pilot. * Lady Rainicorn speaks gibberish instead of Korean. * Pen (aka Finn) does not live in his usual tree house in this pilot; he sleeps under a normal tree. * All of the voice actors in this pilot are different except for Jake and Abraham Lincoln. * Recently, lead character designer Andy Ristaino confirmed that the short was non-canonical. * Pen was named after Pendleton Ward.The title card resembles the title screen in the opening sequence of the series, except that Pen (aka Finn) has his hand on his forehead instead of in the air, and Jake is on his left instead on his right. * Some of the characters have slightly different appearances. Pen, for example, has a more rounded hat, and the hole for his face is a semicircle instead of a circle, and he does not appear to have any missing teeth. Jake's jowls are bigger and his head is less rounded. The penguins are bigger, and blue instead of black. Princess Bubblegum's tiara has a red jewel on it instead of a blue one, and her hair is shorter. Ice King's beard is noticeably smaller and more pointy, and his skin tone is lighter. Lady Rainicorn's coloring is different, and her movements (in flying) are different. For example, her head waves with her tail follows the same movement unlike in other episodes her head is straight and her body waves. * At the start of the short, Jake is floating and seems to have the power to connect to the internet with his mind. However, that power is not seen in the Adventure Time series. * Ice King's drums are different in the Animated Short than in the series; his drums are black and they don't have the words "#1 BABE." * In Issue 3 of the Adventure Time comic, when Finn tells everyone how they can beat the Lich, he says that just like Abraham Lincoln said in the past and on Mars, you need to believe in yourself. That was a reference to when Pen (aka Finn) was frozen and he met Abraham Lincoln in the past and on Mars. * At the start, Pen's red sleeping bag was near the tree. But when he starting making booping sounds like a computer, it is gone until they start dancing. * Pen uses mathematic phrases, such as "algebraic" (after LR flies over them) "mathematical" and "rhombus" (after riding the penguins). Category:Adventure Time (pilot)